Gracias Masamune
by Dakada
Summary: Un One-Shot que tiene los pensamientos de Yokozawa Sobre el rechazo de Masamune después de varios años (o al menos eso quiero que tenga)


**Espero que les guste este One-Shot, espero sus comentarios y por favor disfruten como gusten la lectura muchas gracias por estar aquí leyendo esto **

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados

* * *

**One-Shot : Después de la tormenta viene la calma**

Odio sentirme de esta estúpida manera, odio por completo que a pesar de poder haberlo remediado, no lo hice, estos pensamientos que me atormentan y amenazan con hacer que mis ojos lloren de la manera más cruel, que a pesar de que siempre estuve a tu lado nunca pude saber lo que realmente pensabas, pero sobre todo lo que más me dolía es que era lo mejor para ti, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir pero eso no evita mis sentimientos, lo odio ,lo odio por completo, siempre que trato de no llorar mi pecho duele, siempre que pienso en ti mi alma se retuerce en el dolor de saber que estuviste a mi lado y simplemente te fuiste, de saber que a quien ame ahora está lejos de ser quien está a mi lado y por supuesto ahora esta con alguien que ni siquiera se ha esforzado en pelear por ti, odio, odio todo lo que venga de ti, que me reanima, y que a la vez me destruye, lo odio todo de ti todo lo que venga de ti me hace infinitamente feliz pero a la vez me destruye de la manera más cruel y yo como idiota sigo aquí aferrándome a una relación del pasado que nunca será la que yo siempre he querido.

En esta agonía que amenaza con hacer que todas mis emociones salgan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que todos los sentimientos que se encuentran en mi interior sean expuestos tan fácilmente, que la única persona que realmente puede dañarme es la que más he amado, por eso te odio, te odio por ser la luz que me da la vida para seguir adelante, que seas el soporte de mi fuerza, el sol de mis mañanas, pero sobre todo que seas tú al que me eh aferrado, que hayas conseguido mi corazón de la manera más simple, que con una sonrisa puedas robar todo lo que hay en mí, y esos ojos, sobre todo esos ojos que con solo una mirada pueden ver lo que realmente hay en mí, y que al mirarlos puedo sentir una calma que hace que todo mi ser se sienta muy feliz de que me vean de la forma en que lo hacen, pero, ahora eso ya no importa más.

Con dulces y cálidas palabras te marchaste de mi lado, pero que aun así yo sé que es lo mejor, sé que nunca me veras de la forma en que yo te veo por favor, solo, solo, argh, por favor solo no te arrepientas de lo que haces, yo estaré a tu lado cuando te equivoques pero si estás dando todo lo que yo te di por él, simplemente ya no regreses que si lo haces te golpeare realmente fuerte que simplemente te dejare en un coma, Masamune, si vas por él , no te equivoques de nuevo, pero si lo haces, aun si me enojo de la forma más fiera y trato de matarte, aun así, lo callare, si quiero gritar, lo callare, si quiero golpearte, no lo haré, por eres tu quien está sufriendo mucho más que yo, tal vez me heriste, tal vez me abandones de nuevo por seguir con él, pero aun así, no puedo evitar el ayudarte, no soporto verte de esa manera tan patética por alguien como él , no sé qué es lo que te gusta tanto de él pero si es necesario tendrás todo mi apoyo así que si vas a dejarme aquí por lo menos ten el valor para no arrepentirte después.

Aun si mi alma está rota en más de mil pedazos, si mi corazón está en agonía por el sufrir que me causan tus palabras, si mis ojos están rojos y llenos de lágrimas, aun así seguiré a tu lado, aunque no veas de la forma en que quiero, eso no evita mis sentimientos eso no evita que te quiera eso no puede detenerme y si todo lo que puedo hacer es resignarme y solo pueda ayudarte con lo que deseas obtener ,lo haré, escúchame siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo y siempre te protegeré, aunque me cueste la felicidad, aunque me cueste verte con el todos los días, aun me cueste verte a los ojos y aun tener todos estos sentimientos cueste lo que cueste, te apoyare, porque sé que aunque no sea nada más para ti , tú lo eres para mí y eso es suficiente razón para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

cada vez que te observaba, cada vez que hablaba contigo, y cada vez que esa tierna mirada se encontraba con la mía, me sorprende que aun con esos ojos color miel que siempre eran fríos a una persona como yo le mostraban total sinceridad, y sobre todo una gran amistad, cualquiera que me viera, cualquiera con quien había tratado de estar, siempre terminaba temiéndome, pero en tu caso, simplemente me aceptaste, no sé qué fue pero solamente tú, nadie más que tu¡, pero ahora sé que es lo que debo hacer, y todo lo que te debo decir.

_Gracias_

Te lo agradezco, tal vez no sea quien deba estar a tu lado, quizás no sea la persona indicada, tal vez simplemente no soy para ti, pero eres mi amigo eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, así que por esos momentos que ahora disfruto como recuerdos que ahora son tan preciados para mí, gracias por poder darme estas experiencias que he disfrutado tanto que ahora simplemente quiero que sean lo más valioso que he visto en mi vida, te lo agradezco Masamune.

Tal vez simplemente te vas, aun si ignoras todas mis palabras, aun si simplemente te vas y me dejas, aun así te seguiré agradecido, porque sin ese dolor, sin esa desesperación que me causó todas tus palabras, ese dolor que siento aún muy en el fondo de toda mi alma, aun así te lo agradezco, porque de no ser que me has herido , de no ser que me tiraste en la desesperación que cualquiera hubiera tenido ante tales palabras, ahora sé quién es quien realmente quiere estar a mi lado, sé que su medicina me ha curado y me contagio de un nuevo virus aun más poderoso que el tuyo, que sus efectos son mucho más fuertes, el siempre es molesto y casi siempre es un pervertido, pero él fue el único que con su mirada pudo ver lo que había en mí, la única persona que además de ti que puede ver el sufrimiento que llevo en mi interior y que a pesar de todo puede verme a los ojos y poner esa mirada que tranquiliza tanto mi alma y pone en paz mi corazón, la mirada de un idiota que puede hacer que mi mundo vuelva a girar, te lo agradezco porque conocí al hombre por el cual daría todo min ser, además conocí a quien será la luz de mis mañanas con su sonrisa, ella es inocente y es muy hermosa, ella siempre me acompañara, aun si ella crece y se va siempre será alguien especial para mí.

_Gracias Masamune_

Gracias por todos los momentos que has dado, por la sonrisas, y por los buenos momentos, gracias por el dolor y el sufrimientos, por al lagrimas que pronto serán secadas por la mano de estas dos personas tan importantes para mí , sino hubiese sido por ti, si no fuera por tu amor por Onodera, yo no conocería a quien ahora me curo de tu virus, y que aprovecho mi debilidad para meter el suyo en mi corazón, me ha infectado, pero ahora me alegra estar enfermo, si son muchas palabras que te he dicho lo siento pero no puedo decírtelo de otra forma, pero esto es lo último que te diré antes de irme y dejarte hacer lo que quieras.

_buena suerte, Masamune_

ahora que te lo he dicho es tiempo de que deje mis lágrimas de un lado, y empiece a escribir lo que será mi historia, ahora me voy, iré con quien me saca de quicio cada vez que encuentra la oportunidad, quien me hace llorar aun más fuertemente que tú, el que me sonríe con la mirada y me acaricia con su calor, aquel hombre que me ha dado lo único que tú por más que intentaras no podrías darme , aquel hombre que correspondió mi amor, y yo el suyo.


End file.
